Awaken, my Dragon
by Miss Vix
Summary: What happens when Hojo finally creates something that could very well be the end of his 'illustrious' career with ShinRa. Will he succeed in keeping her from killing him, or will he meet his untimely demise when she comes back for him?


"_**Taiki... Wake up..."**_

_Voices, nothing distinct, nothing that caught her attention to bring her out of this deep slumber she was in. Not even the one voice that called to her... the one of her mentor, her 'master'._

"_**Ryuu... Awaken now, your time has come."**_

_That voice, again... Yet she barely stirred, even when she felt a soft touch caress her cold skin. Why was she so cold? It didn't make sense. Even INSIDE, she was always too hot, always had to have a fan or the air conditioner blowing on her, even during the wintertime._

"_**Come now, my little Draco... My Dragon..."**_

_Something being injected into her arm made her grind her teeth, the pain almost unbearable as it made its way through her veins... Stirring her from her sleep... Waking her from this horrendous nightmare... _

What once used to be beautiful grey eyes snapped open to reveal eerie golden orbs, the slit-pupils contracting to a mere line with the onslaught of glaring lights from above her. A muffled whimper came from her...muzzle?

Another sharp pain, this time making her muscles convulse, her skin crawl and her very BONES break and re-mend in an excruciating manner.

By the time the fit was over with, she let out another whimper, this time, it came from her mouth, one newly elongated incisor bit deeply into her bottom lip as she tried not to scream out in pain. She could feel someone lifting her light frame up and off the cold tiled flooring, something still trailing behind them as whoever it was carried her from the room to the infirmary where she would get a full examination, to see what changes had been made that would stay with her no matter what form she was in.

After hours of being poked, prodded, jabbed and pinched, Taiki had reached her limit. With an almost feral snarl, she snapped at one of the attendants that was trying to feel her now overly sensitive and elongated ears, catching his hand in her mouth, the incisors digging into bone and muscle easily.

"Ahhh FUCK!" He let out a startled yelp and pulled away, or at least, he TRIED to pull away. Taiki wrenched him back to her, her fingernails morphed into vicious claws as she racked them down his chest, leaving deep, scoring marks all the way down.

Another person, this time a doctor tried to come up from behind her and hit her with a blowdart full of enough tranquilizers to knock Bahamut on its ass. Without a second thought, she whipped her black-scaled tail around his legs and flipped him onto his back before the deadly tip of it caught him across the face. Whatever Hojo had crossed her with, whatever multitude of animals DNA she'd had injected within her, she was more than dangerous, she was nothing short of a killing machine.

As more people tried to calm her down, tried to get a tranquilizer in her... she got more and more riled up, more upset.

With one last inhuman screech, she changed fully... Her considerable lean bulk lent her a way to easy escape as she careened through walls, doors, people and rooms without even a second thought... her main concern was to get FREE, to get AWAY from this madman and his sick twisted ways.

Black scales glittered under the midnight moonlight, looking nearly silver in some places as the light struck them just right. With a triumphant roar, her reptilian head swivelled on its swan-like neck to look at the ruins of the lab behind her, taking exceptional pride in having been the one to deal that much damage to the lair of the mad scientist. If ShinRa ever thought about the sheer number of interns, nurses, sanitary crew and even Turks and SOLDIERs that disappeared after going into Hojo's lab, the man would be trussed up like a prizebuck and left for the vultures to pick at as he sat staked out in the rolling sands of the Southern Desert.

Spreading her strong-but-finely boned wings, she gave a mighty heave, lifting herself from the intent on getting as FAR away from this place as she could. She would bide her time well... and when the man least expected it... She would come for him, and he would feel the sweet kiss of her claws drawing his life to a close.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**An OC of mine that came to mind to other day...and this would lend to some of her backstory. It may be continued, it might not... but I have a feeling it will continue, since I so greatly enjoy killing off Hojo. LOL.**

**FF7 isn't mine, as much as I wish it was... it's belongs to Squeenix, but Ryuu Taiki IS mine! -huggles her dragongirl-**

**Feel free to review, it's not a requirement, but it would be greatly appreciated!**


End file.
